


Why?

by Mimila



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Break Up, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimila/pseuds/Mimila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate you. I.HATE.YOU. Why, why did you leave me alone? I fucking hate you!, he roared to the crying sky.<br/>I hate you..., he whispered, shoulders sagged as it continued to rain, soaking his clothes. Character death. Natsu x Gray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Disclaimer: Duh, if I had owned Fairy Tail, Gray would be the main character and Gray x Natsu would rock.**

 

**I gotta say what's on my mind**

**Something about us**

**Doesn't seem right these days**

**Life keeps getting in the way**

**Whenever we try, somehow the plan Is always rearranged**

**It's so hard to say**

**But I've got to do what's best for me**

**You'll be okay**

**I've got to move on and be who I am**

**I just don't belong here, I hope you understand**

**We might find a place in this world someday**

**But at least for now, I gotta go my own way**

He had to say a lot of things to Natsu, but his time was limited & the words he wanted to convey were endless, which didn't help at all. So, he carefully picked his words so as not to startle the other male. Sighing sadly, he opened the doors of his beloved guild, Fairy Tail. He made his way to where Natsu sat, chatting merrily with Lucy, making her laugh. The blue feline was nowhere to be seen. His heart clenched painfully, but he had to do it! Clearing his throat, he stopped right in front of them. Natsu stopped and looked up at him, a grin on his face, cheeks flushed. 'He looks so cute', he thought inwardly. "Oi, Popsicle! What's the matter?" Instead of retorting, he simply questioned: "Could I have a few words, Natsu? In private" These six words had captured the attention of everyone, as they stopped what they were doing, turning their heads and focusing only on him and Natsu. They were astounded because the two mages never were this much serious in anything. Natsu nodded awkwardly, rubbing his arms nervously and started to follow, as he led him into one of the guild's back rooms. "Say, what's up? You're never this grim." The dragonslayer was perked as to why his lover was acting odd. "Natsu", he repeated, as if in a trance. "I-I'm breaking u-u-up with y-you". "What? Why?" he questioned, his eyebrows furring. He was shocked. Why was he breaking up with him? "Please, please don't make this hard on me. Please don't do that. I can't.... I... I really can't" Gray stated, willing the tears in his eyes to stay, to not fall. 'You are better off with Lucy than me, for I have given you nothing but sadness from the starting, even though you never really complained, I knew. I knew it was breaking you from the inside to keep continuing like this.' He thought remorsefully. "If that's what you really want, then so be it. But, remember, I'll always be there, if not for you then for my own sake, because I care, damn droopy eyes". "Who you calling droopy eyes, squinty eyes?" "You wanna fight, Ice Princess?". "Bring it on, Ash for Brains". So began one of their daily brawls. After a while, both panting, stopped brawling and pumped their fists together. It felt good to be back to normal. He saw Natsu pass a warm smile and head out the door to go back to the main hall. His heart soared. Sighing again, he also headed out. Everyone's stares were on them again, but he ignored it. Pushed it to the back of his mind was more like it... Suddenly, a hand latched onto his shoulder, effectively halting him. He turned, everyone watching him, concern etched on their faces. Diverting his gaze, he found that it was Mira.

"Gray? Would you like to have something, something like coffee or maybe even a meal, hmm? Sound nice?"

"Thanks, but I'll pass, Mira. I have a lot of things to do. I am very busy at the moment. See you around." 'Or not...' he added silently. Waving a hand, he turned around, leaving. "But you just got here, and you haven't had anything." She pouted. Gray chuckled, she could be so persistent at times, but no, he had to leave and he had to leave now. Like right now. "Sorry, Mira. Next time, maybe." Gray replied politely. "Hmmm... Okay." She brightened once more. Nodding his head, he made his way to the doors once more. Nausea suddenly overwhelmed him and he lost his balance, crashing into the floor as his head was hit, hard. Black spots encroached his vision and felt himself go limp, oblivious to all the distress it caused.

**FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT FTFTFTFTFTFT**

Natsu's luck wasn't favourable today, he had known. He had felt it from the time since he woke this morning. He had felt that something was... off. He had shrugged it away, blaming it on loss of sleep. Yawning, he got ready and went to the guild once he was done. The feeling only intensified, as if his dragon sense, was trying to tell him something, but he paid no heed. Stepping inside, he spotted Lucy and made his way over to her. He was just telling her about some jokes, that the scent of vanilla wafted through the air and was picked by his nose. At the same time, the guild doors opened and the person came, heading to their table. He still buried away the warnings that seemed to echo in his mind over and over again. He shouldn't have done that. He really shouldn't have. Now it just mocked him. It mocked him for being so oblivious, so ignorant. He snarled, punching the wall nearest to him, his right hand enveloped into flames. He kept on punching, retaliating all his anger into his punches which were aimed at the wall. The more he punched, the angrier he got.

**PUNCH!**

He was angry, no furious at Gray. How could he? How could he?

**PUNCH!**

He was so going to kick Gray's ass into Mayday, for making the girls cry.

**PUNCH!**

Damn the Ice block , damn him! He was so, so so reckless. Couldn't take care of himself, could he?

**PUNCH!**

The wall finally broke, unable to take all the hits. It crumbled down to dust. Dust coated his vision and for a moment, Natsu couldn't see, for which he was glad. His mind was reeling from all that had happened. He couldn't, couldn't take it anymore. Storming, he left the guild, doors being slammed shut heard from the core of the guild.

**FLASHBACK...**

"GRAY!" he heard Mira shout, her voice the loudest over the chaos that was caused. Elbowing his way to the front, he stopped. Mira was holding Gray, his head in her lap. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he heard himself ask. "What happened?" "I-I honestly don't know, one minute he was fine, and next minute, he was swaying and landed on the floor. He's bumped his head hard, though." she looked worried. "Uh-huh. Wendy, check him thoroughly,  something's wrong, I can feel it in my bones, as in a bad omen". Everyone's blood ran cold at that statement. They froze in fear, while Natsu picked Gray and carried him bridal style with Wendy following suit as they slinked to the infirmary.


End file.
